


Ringmaster of the Hive

by X15lm204



Category: Homestuck, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cheery Lies, Filk, Gen, Terror!Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X15lm204/pseuds/X15lm204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messieurs makara, MAKARA, and MaKaRa invite you to the COUR des MiRaClEs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringmaster of the Hive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by ceruleanTresses: [One Troll More!](http://www.mspaforums.com/showthread.php?35751-MSPA-Fanfiction-V-We-re-Going-to-Need-More-Wands&p=4651013&viewfull=1#post4651013)
> 
> [The original song, if you want musical accompaniment.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFPsEwV38Q0)
> 
> EDIT: Now with an actual [sung version,](http://tindeck.com/listen/mkxh) by the awesome SquirrelPants! (Skip the first minute and a half, which if all instrumental.) Excuse me while I go squeal with glee.

welcome, best friend, sit yourself down  
AND MEET THE BEST RINGMASTER IN TOWN  
as for the rest, all of them kooks  
SHOOTING THEIR FRIENDS AND KICKING THEIR NOOKS  
seldom do you see  
HONEST CLOWNS LIKE ME  
a droll of trusty soul  
WHO’S EXTOLLED TO BE...

RINGMASTER OF THE HIVE, here from the funny farm  
READY WITH A MIRACLE AND NEVER HARM  
honks a couple horns, makes no big ado  
COMPATRIOTS APPRECIATE A LAUGH OR TWO  
glad to do a friend a favor  
EVEN IF THE ROM’S A DUD  
but looks like you need a reminder  
EVERYONE CAN SPARE A LITTLE BLOOD.

RINGMASTER OF THE HIVE, the one the dark gods drew  
HAPPY TO REMIND YOU OF A THING OR TWO  
stalking through the lab, scattering my horns  
YOU’LL KNOW WHEN TO PANIC WHEN I’M HONKING UP A STORM  
everybody loves a mad clown  
EVERYBODY’S BRIGHT MIRROR  
you run however pleases  
JEGUS WON’T I BLEED YOU IN THE END!

*"Accompanied" by Equius and Nepeta headpuppets*   
RINGMASTER OF THE HIVE, your blood my arts and crafts  
A PROPER TROLL KNOWS DEATH IS GOOD FOR MANY LAUGHS  
master of you all, subjuggalator great  
SHOWING TROLLS WHAT IT MEANS TO REALLY HATE  
everybody loves a carnival  
RIGHT BEFORE THEIR GONNA DIE

know your dark messiah  
JEGUS IT BRINGS TEARS TO THE EYE!

enter, best friend, lay down your bud  
REST ON MY HORNS, DON’T SLIP ON THE  BLOOD   
you’re motherfucking tired, since you can’t sleep in gold  
JUST SET YOUR HEAD DOWN AND LET A MIRACLE TAKE HOLD  
sit back and watch the show  
RIGHT HERE WHERE HOPE DIED  
your  red blood will flow  
UNTIL I’M SATISFIED!

bodies everywhere, carnage in relief  
PIECES OF OUR FRIENDS MAKE FOR A NICE MOTIF  
kidney of a  horse , liver of a  cat   
PAINTING UP MY MASTERPIECE WITH THIS AND THAT  
criticism’s more than welcome  
I DON’T MAKE ANY BONES  
‘course if you don’t like it  
YOU’LL HAVE TO THROW IN A FEW OF YOUR OWN!

motherfucking nice, some teal adds a spice  
TOSS IN A BIT MORE YELLOW WITH A LITTLE SLICE  
that one in a vice, one won’t need a hearse  
THEY’RE GONNA HAVE TO PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER ON DERSE  
at least until the weak flow ceases  
LET OUT ALL THOSE NICE RAINBOWS  
how the pile increases, all those bits and pieces  
JEGUS IT’S AMAZING HOW IT GROWS!

*"Accompanied" by Equius and Nepeta headpuppets*   
RINGMASTER OF THE HIVE, your blood my arts and crafts  
A PROPER TROLL KNOWS DEATH IS GOOD FOR MANY LAUGHS  
master of you all, subjuggalator great  
SHOWING TROLLS WHAT IT MEANS TO REALLY HATE  
everybody loves a carnival  
YOUR RINGMASTER HERE PROVIDES

worthless as you used to be  
JEGUS YOU GOT PRETTY INSIDES!

HONK honk HONK honk

HoNk

I uSeD tO dReAm Of MiRtHfUl MeSsIaHs  
BuT gOg, InStEaD i GoT tHeSe PaRiAhS!

RiNgMaStEr Of ThE hIvE? mOtHeRfUcKiNg TwIt!  
CaN’T bE “sAvInG” nO oNe TrEaTiNg FrIeNdS lIkE sHiT!  
nO hOlE iN tHe PaN, rEaL tRoLl SoPhOcLeS  
tHiNkS hE’s GoT a BrAiN bUt It’S AlL gOaT cHeEsE!  
cAn’T nObOdY wAtCh ThE mIrAcLeS  
iF eVeRyBoDy’S dEaD!  
gOg KnOwS hOw I’vE lAsTeD wItH tHeSe MoThErFuCkErS iN mY hEaD!

RINGMASTER OF THE HIVE

MoThErFuCkInG cHaFf

master and subjuggalator

I aIn’T gOnNa LaUgH!

SAVING ALL THE TROLLS, BRINGING DARK CARNIVALS

rEaLlY bRoS yOuR dUmPaSs PlAnS aRe FaRcIcAl!

everybody give a honk now  
ANYONE I’VE LET SURVIVE

any buzzbugs left to swat

ShOw ThEsE fUcKeRs WhAt YoU’vE gOt!

EVERYBODY COME AND ROT WITH THE RINGMASTER OF THE HIVE!  


**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the worst thing that I have ever done.


End file.
